


How you remind me

by pippy21



Category: Naruto
Genre: Introspection, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippy21/pseuds/pippy21
Summary: Kakuzu is mildly intrigued by the newest member
Relationships: Deidara & Kakuzu (Naruto)
Kudos: 13





	How you remind me

**Author's Note:**

> Exploring what a friendship would look like between these two

_Interesting boy._

In truth, he hadn’t cared when the new member had first been announced. As long as Orochimaru was gone he was satisfied. From what he had heard the kid had stolen a village kinjutsu and gone rogue. Similar to his own past, what caught his attention was motive. Kakazus theft was an act of revenge, but the boy appeared to only want chaos. Then again, he had no room to judge about morals or ideology.

Now here he was, a rare face to face meeting between members to reattach a limb. _And as much as Sasori prides himself on his medical skills…_ Grumbling aside, it was an easy job. He methodically and cooly regrew the tissues as the younger man slumped in a chair. On closer inspection, he wasn’t that feminine, though the louder members’ ribbing tried to convince otherwise. Dark stubble framed a strong jaw, and broad shoulders stretched his mesh shirt. It was just the hair. _If you hate being seen that way so much just cut it off._ He didn’t get to his old age without being adaptable and had no tolerance for those who created their own problems. When the last stitch was completed, a stiff ‘Thank you, sir’ broke the silence. It was the first time hearing him speak without the distortion caused by the meetings. Kakazu was taken aback by the rough northern dialect, similar to the ones he grew up around. _Oh right, an Iwa brat._ Brief memories of encounters with Takis' neighboring state flashed and disappeared.

Interesting, but not enough.

“I fail to recall saying my time was free.”

“Hnn.”

The boy's face communicated the complaints his mouth was barely holding back. Rummaging through his cloak a money sack was produced.

“I have 50 right now, how much?”

“Bring me another 50, along with interest.”

An eye roll was stifled, and money exchanged hands. _This was the hothead who resisted so much?_ Then again, it’s not surprising to see him falling in line. He was paired with Sasori, who arguably had worse people skills then he did. Kakazu didn’t envy the discipline the puppet master used to put people in place. Perhaps Deidara's changes were rubbing off. Experience showed that loans were foolish, and normally any stitch not paid in full would be taken back, yet he allowed the rookie to set up a tab.

Maybe he just wanted an excuse to keep an eye on him.


End file.
